Floor tiles have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, floor tiles of a particular color may be used to accentuate an object displayed on top of the tiles. Alternatively, floor tiles may be used to simply protect the surface beneath the tiles from various forms of damage. Floor tiles typically comprise individual panels that are placed on the ground either permanently or temporarily depending on the application. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application would simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Some floor tiles can be interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as a garage, an office, or a show floor. Other interconnected tile systems are used as dance floors and sports court surfaces. However, the top surface of typical interconnected tile systems is often slippery.
Various surface structures have been utilized with the interconnected tile systems to increase traction and reduce the occurrence of slipping accidents. Some tile systems include solid top surfaces with raised features. The raised features include raised circles and diamond patterns. Other tile systems, particularly sports-related tile systems, have open top surfaces to allow the passage of water and other debris therethrough. The open top surfaces of typical sports court tile systems, however, have no additional features to increase traction. Therefore, there is a need for modular interconnected tile systems that include open top surfaces and provide for increased traction.